


Those Everyday Moments

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin starts to realize that the secrets he's been keeping are able to affect even the lighthearted everyday moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Everyday Moments

“Anakin? How did you manage to get all the way up there?” Obi-Wan squinted against the bright sunlight that was streaming into the open hanger bay. Anakin was hanging upside down from one of the metal ledges on the ceiling, a good twenty feet or so above the Delta Six he had been working on. 

“I used the Force,” Anakin said with a smirk. “Levitation…you know.”

“And what exactly are you doing there?”

“Oh just made some adjustments and stuff to my baby. You know the deal…I wanted to see how it all looked from a distance incase I was missing something up close. Wiring can’t have any exposure and such.”

“I thought you said you were going to meditate?” Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, watching Anakin expectantly.

“And you actually believed me?”

“You’re hopeless, Anakin!”

“I know!” Anakin laughed and swinging himself off the ledge jumped down to the hanger floor, using the Force to slow himself down. He emitted a soft, “gah,” on impact and took a few unbalanced steps toward the starfighter. “Well, she looks all set to go!” Anakin commented proudly. He patted the side of the starfighter before turning to Obi-Wan. “Was there a reason you were looking for me?”

“Must I have one?”

“Uh…well…no, I guess.” Anakin shrugged and turned back to his toolbox. “So have you commed Carly yet?” He glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan with a sly grin. 

Obi-Wan felt himself blush. Carly was their contact on their last mission. She had taken a fancy to Obi-Wan and provided him with her commlink number, saying that he could call her anytime. Plus a suggestive wink. “No and I’m not going to,” Obi-Wan replied firmly. 

“Leaving the girl hanging. Can’t exactly call you a ladies man, Master.”

“Anakin, you know very well that the Code—“

“Not another lecture!” Anakin shook his head despondently and shut the re-organized toolbox. 

“I was only saying. I actually went looking for you because I wanted to ask if we were staying home for dinner tonight. If we are I just as might fix something up for the two of us.”

Anakin’s expression darkened. He had promised to have dinner with Padme that night since she was able to leave work early. “I’m, uh…going out tonight. Sorry, tomorrow maybe or something?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, that’s alright. Have fun.”

Anakin watched Obi-Wan walk away from the hanger and felt his stomach do a pitiful, guilty flip. He couldn’t help but notice that Obi-Wan had looked a bit disappointed at his rejection of the offer. They hadn’t had a quiet evening together in quite some time. But Anakin had promised Padme and he certainly didn’t feel like missing out on a chance to see his wife. This double game was really getting to him. He didn’t want it to seem like he was snubbing Obi-Wan, that was the last of his intention…but he HAD to see Padme. He missed her to the point that the mere thought of being away from her for even one more day burned painfully within him. 

“Master Skywalker?”

Anakin’s head shot up and every nerve in his body instinctively tightened as in expectance of an attack. What greeted his suddenly weary gaze was a young padawan of about thirteen years standard, Frin Jade. Anakin had talked to the boy before; they shared a love for ships and mechanics. How come he hadn’t sensed the boy’s arrival? Was he really that busy with his thoughts? “You startled me, Frin.”

The boy let out a rather immature, “tee-hee!” 

_Ah, just learned how to shield properly,_ Anakin thought. “Did you wanna ask me something?”

“Maig said you were working on the Delta Six and I was just wondering if you could…well…show me some of the new stuff.” The boy looked at him hopefully. 

Anakin smiled. “Alright, climb on the wing.” He followed Frin up the side of the starfighter, all the time thinking remorsefully, _See, why can’t Obi-Wan have some appreciation for the wonders of civilization?_


End file.
